Powered industrial vehicles are used to move and transfer containers, carts, material and other loads between locations. Such vehicles are often used in unloading and transferring containers from trucks or other shipping vehicles to a factory floor or other destination.
One type of vehicle used in the unloading and transporting of containers is a powered vehicle guided by a vehicle operator that allows the operator to transport or move relatively heavy loads along an undefined path, such vehicles are often referred to as a “tugger.”
In many cases, the containers may need to the pulled along narrow aisle ways or work areas, raised to various levels or heights to accommodate changes in the floor level, or elevated to a height where they can be loaded onto an elevated surface, such as a vehicle bed.
In addition, valuable time is wasted during the shipping process as many times the final leg of delivery includes loading and unloading containers onto and off of trailers, trucks and over curbs. A process that poses many challenges which can slow the delivery process